Bubble Wrap
Bubble Wrap Is A Female Contestant In Paper Puppets Take 2 And Is Placed On Team 47. Coverage Show On The Road Bubble Wrap With Chainsaw In ”Show On The Road” Bubble Wrap is only seen When Chainsaw was about to take her out making her hit Herself with the Paint. Culinary Catastrophe Bubble Wrap With Basketball And Slipper In “Culinary Catastrophe” Bubble Wrap is seen when Gold Ingot chooses her to be on Treasure Chest’s team. Bubble Wrap can also be seen when Gold Ingot chooses the team name’s when he names Treasure Chest’s team Team 47. Bubble Wrap is Later Seen when Treasure Chest tells She, Journal, and Basketball to help Him to make The Pancakes, Bacon, And Almond. Blue Nightmares Bubble Wrap In “Blue Nightmares” In Part 1, Bubble Wrap is First Seen entering the building with Everyone Else. She’s later quickly seen with Team 47 when Chainsaw and Treasure Chest were Trying To pull Journal back to safety, but when he gets Separated.... In Part 2, Ukulele wakes Bubble Wrap up after she fainted and carried her away from the dark, Ukulele told her about this and thanked her. Ukulele tells Bubble Wrap To Find Some bags with her, She wasn‘t sure what door to pick, Bubble Wrap did anyway and The Monster started chasing after them. Basketball and Slipper see Ukulele and Bubble Wrap coming down the hall fast and They Joined Them. Slipper asked Bubble Wrap what was that, She answered “I Don’t Know” Then Ukulele Tells The Others to head toward an Elevator, The Monster followed them to It. Inside the Elevator, Bubble Wrap can be seen Reading Newspaper. After the Elevator Ride, The Monster chased them To a Dead End, Making The Monster cornering The 4. Bubble Wrap said sorry to Ukulele that it’s all her Fault. Ukulele Comforts Bubble Wrap to not be herself up for that and didn’t know this would’ve happened and could’ve happened to anyone, Leaving Her no choice but to get a chair out and threatening to hit it at The Monster if they don’t leave them alone, Ukulele said Bubble Wrap didn’t Have To do that. Not long after The Monster grabbed Ukulele, Making Bubble Wrap Hit The chair at him, Ukulele was saved and The Monster Was Defeated. Ukulele thanked Bubble Wrap for saving her, Slipper and Basketball were also happy, Ukulele told Them To Get out Of The Room and got Out Safely. Bubble Wrap Is Seen for one last time running out of the building with Everyone Else and Gold Ingot nearly made Team 47 Up For Elimination but when Journal showed up with 5 Bags and Team 47 won the challenge. The Paper Pelican Bubble Wrap in ”The Paper Pelican” Bubble Wrap is First Seen when Treasure Chest Asks Journal what happened when he got separated from the Team, Journal replied about Mr. Hand and everyone including Bubble Wrap thinks he was lying, But he wasn’t. Bubble Wrap is later seen on how to find a way to get Chainsaw down from the Tower. Basketball thought Team 47 was going to loose but Bubble Wrap told him to not worry and bound to think of something. Ukulele had an idea about getting Chainsaw down by Creating a human Tower to reach him. When Chainsaw was Rescued, Bubble Wrap Calls him Cute In The Princess outfit and Chainsaw Threatens Her if she says that again he will stuff her in a box and mail her to Antarctica, Then Chainsaw was Off the Tower and Team 47 Won Again. Subordinate Solvers Bubble Wrap doesn’t appear in this episode excluding the Intro.Category:Characters Category:Contestant Category:Fan Fav Category:Females